


Dreamer deceiver

by NatBarrett



Category: Judas Priest
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Dreamer deceiver

Скучно. Невыносимо скучно.   
В аудитории пыльно и солнечно. Голос профессора Кевела действовал успокаивающе – даже слишком, – и Роб думал о том, что если б была профессия усыпляющего других людей, то в этом деле ему не было равных. Но сейчас профессор Кевел читал нудную лекцию без цели их усыпить, и от этого становилось просто невыносимо. 

По бокам от него сидели Линдси Уокер и Маргарет Доус и громким шёпотом разговаривали между собой, обогнув Роба с двух сторон. Тот в очередной раз, с раздражением отодвигая от себя Линдси, поинтересовался, почему они просто не сели рядом. Внятного ответа у них, почему-то, не нашлось. 

Белая тетрадь, на обложке которой было уже совсем не каллиграфично выведено его имя, вместо конспектов по психологии была исписана непонятными четверостишиями, так и ни разу не переросших в нормальные стихотворения, да рисунками. Хэлфорд и сейчас рисовал в этой тетради сидящую у окна одногруппницу, пытаясь прикрыть это от остальных – хотя с тяжёлой артиллерией с двух сторон в лице Линдси и Маргарет это получалось с трудом. 

Кажется, профессор шикнул на девушек, и они замолкли. Роб посмотрел на Маргарет, в молчании заскучавшую, лениво посмотревшую на часы (и сам помимо воли на них глянул – да когда ж это закончится?!)   
Маргарет поймала его взгляд, и глаза у неё загорелись. Роб осторожно прикрыл тетрадь, отодвигая её от себя, и несчастно оглянулся по сторонам, в поисках поддержки. Он знал, что значит этот взгляд.

– Роб! – воскликнула Маргарет, и профессор Кевел недовольно посмотрел на неё. – Ты же свободен сегодня? – уже более тихим голосом спросила она, продвигаясь ближе. Шестерёнки в мозгу закрутились с утроенной силой, придумывая отмазку.   
– Я так похож на человека без личной жизни?   
– Да брось, Роб. Пошли в «Ньюхилл» сегодня вечером? Там группа моего знакомого выступает, у меня есть билет, – сказала Маргарет, вуалируя приказ под невинным вопросом. Роб оглянулся и увидел ехидную улыбку Линдси, шестерёнки в мозгу, кажется, выбились из строя, потому что ничего, кроме как «Я не могу, у меня умерла собака, хоронить буду» он придумать не мог.   
– Я не могу. У меня умерла собака?.. – пробормотал он.  
– У тебя нет собаки, Роб. У тебя из живности только кактус на подоконнике в кухне, и то держится из последних сил, – сообщила ему Маргарет. 

«У меня есть кактус?» – озадаченно подумал Роб и вспомнил, что есть. 

Роб любил людей и их общество, любил новые знакомства и музыку, дёшевое пиво и набитые пепельницы, и он бы согласился, но слишком хорошо знал Маргарет... Или, пожалуй, слишком плохо, потому что за её поведением он был не способен уследить. Маргарет могла нажраться до состояния полного нестояния, могла убежать к другому парню, могла забыть все деньги дома. Роб в последний раз мрачно глянул на часы, ведь звонок сейчас мог стать спасительным, понял, что звонка не будет.   
Что ж, выбора нет. 

Когда он сказал «Хорошо, во сколько?», воздух разрезал звонок, и Роб тихо, но чувственно ругнулся. Профессор что-то говорил про домашнее задание, Маргарет назначала время встречи, водя ногтём по его тетради, а Роб думал о том, чтобы завести собаку.

* * *

Он зашёл за Маргарет, немного опоздав (совсем не специально, нет), она с кем-то говорила по телефону, пыталась внятно ответить отцу, куда и с кем идёт, и искала билеты. Роб уважал её способность делать сразу несколько дел одновременно – это помогало на лекциях, когда она одновременно говорила ему что-то и писала.   
Билеты она вскоре нашла, и Роб, уже прилипший к косяку и нашедший общий язык с её отцом, облегченно вздохнул.

– Что они играют? – додумался спросить Роб, когда они уже стояли внутри здания (правильнее сказать – возможность вставить слово у него только появилась, ведь Маргарет трещала всю дорогу без умолку).  
– Да не знаю… Хард-рок какой-то.  
– Rush? – испугался Роб.  
– Упаси Господь, что-то вроде Deep Purple и UFO, скорее, – ответил Маргарает, пробиваясь поближе к сцене через толпу. Места было мало, оттого зал был заполнен. – Кен сам терпеть не может Rush.  
– Кен – твой парень? – с надеждой спросил Хэлфорд, наступив какой-то леди, разящей перегаром, на ногу, и получивший лестный комментарий в спину.  
– Упаси Господь! – с ещё большим ужасом ответила Маргарет. Остановилась на секунду, помотала головой и, наконец, вышла к сцене.

Они почти пришли вовремя. Группа, название которой Роб так и не узнал, уже находилась на сцене, и усатый вокалист стоял у микрофона. Судя по его лицу, он пытался подобрать слова получше, но потом махнул на это рукой и дал знак, чтобы гитарист начал играть.

Маргарет сообщила, что Кен – «это та блондинка в рубашке в цветочек». Роб оценил его рубашку в цветочек, заявив, что такую же надевала его бабушка Трикси. Этот Кеннет, невысокий светловолосый парень, едва не уронивший только что медиатор, словно услышал их разговор и посмотрел в их сторону. Маргарет помахала ему рукой, и на лице Кеннета проступило страдание. Роб хмыкнул.

Играли они… неплохо. Роб пел в церковном хоре в детстве и хранил пластинки Хендрикса и Roxy Music, слушал с матерью Бадди Холли и Дорис Дэй, иногда включал радио… вот и всё, пожалуй. Так он был далёк от мира профессиональной музыки. Поэтому неплохо – хотя бы потому, что ему нравилось, как они звучали и что они играли. А дело техники – это совсем другой вопрос.

Кеннет совершенно точно притягивал к себе взгляд. Его «бабушкина» рубашка наполовину торчала из серых брюк, наполовину была заправлена в них же, светлые длинные волосы всё время лезли на лицо и он раздражённо откидывал их. Роб смотрел, как его длинные пальцы сжимали в руках медиатор, бегали по грифу.

Роб в эти моменты даже не особо жалел, что пошёл.

Пожалел, правда, когда после концерта направился к выходу, а Маргарет поймала его за ворот куртки и потянула на себя со словами «Ты думаешь, я тебя музыку слушать позвала?».   
Роб, по крайней мере, надеялся на это, но надежды, как всегда, разбились по частям, и поэтому он прошёл за Маргарет к барной стойке. 

Народ потихоньку рассасывался. Становилось всё меньше людей. Роб слушал монологи Маргарет, иногда вставляя слова, но больше отмалчиваясь, сжимая в руках горлышко бутылки пива, и заинтересованно оглядывался.  
Вначале пришёл басист группы, на котором Маргарет практически повисла, представила их с Робом друг другу и едко поинтересовалась, выйдет ли Кеннет. 

Кеннет вышел. Теперь уже с полностью выправленной из штанов рубашкой, с резинкой для волос, сжимающей его запястье и сильно раскрасневшим лицом. Он плюхнулся за барную стойку и принялся считать деньги. 

– Херовая альтернатива, Мэгги. Мы потратили дохера денег на распечатку афиш, а выручка от концерта практически не покрыла расходы, – без приветствия сообщил он.   
– Так вы ж не ради денег поёте, а ради того, чтобы петь. Искусство, – улыбнулась Маргарет. Кеннет хмыкнул. – Кеннет, это Роб, Роб, это самая большая ошибка в моей жизни. После тебя, конечно. 

Роб удивлённо вскинул брови. Зато Кеннет, вначале расплывшийся в улыбке, потом захохотал, уткнувшись лбом в барную стойку. И Хэлфорд почему-то засмеялся сам. 

– Доус, а ты не думала, что проблема в тебе? – отсмеявшись, поинтересовался Кеннет. Маргарет недовольно ткнула его в плечо. 

Она сменила разговор так ловко, как могла делать только она. Кеннет не возражал; он, иногда улыбаясь, смотрел на Роба заинтересованным взглядом, но в основном молчал, зато налегал на выпивку. На выпивку налегала и Маргарет, и Роб начинал потихоньку волноваться, особенно когда её крепкая рука легла ему на колено под столом, а горячий шёпот обжег ухо. 

– Поехали к тебе? – промурлыкала она, рукой направляясь к паху.   
Над столом повисла непривычная тишина.   
– Зачем? – почти осознанно спросил Роб, но понял, что сморозил что-то не то, когда увидел, как заржал Кеннет. 

Именно заржал – в голос. Закрыл лицо ладонями и начал выдавливать нечленораздельные звуки, пока плечи его дрожали. Рука Мэгги соскользнула с колена Хэлфорда, и она, пытаясь не засмеяться, уткнулась Робу в плечо. 

– Английский делать, солнышко, английский, – еле выдавила она, и Кеннет засмеялся ещё громче. 

Роб поймал взгляд Кеннета, но сам отводить взгляд не спешил. У Кеннета были пронзительно-синие глаза, и Хэлфорд даже, подумал, что это линзы, но это было маловероятно.   
Роб сказал, что выйдет подышать свежим воздухом, хотя воздух его мало волновал. Он устал, хотя толком ничего не делал, он чувствовал стояк между ног и мокрый от пота лоб. Хэлфорд прислонился спиной к изрисованной стене. 

Окна в домах, которые простирались далеко-далеко, закрывая собой горизонт, уже почти все чернели абсолютной тьмой, и лишь в немногих горел жёлтый свет. Роб прищурился и увидел на третьем этаже парня и девушку. Она прислонялась к подоконнику животом, почти утыкаясь лбом в стекло, пока он нависал над ней, сжимая в руках бёдра. Роб удивлённо приоткрыл рот. 

– А это уже называется вуайеризмом, – услышал он.   
– Ага. А вот это тогда. – Палец указал на окно, – эксгибиционизмом. 

Кеннет улыбнулся.   
Он стоял рядом, успев расстегнуть уже три верхние пуговицы рубашки, засунул руки в карманы; ветер, ослабленный многоэтажками вокруг и почти не добирающийся до таких мест, трепетно перебирал его волосы, и Кен частенько мотал головой, недовольно фыркая носом. 

Роб, мысленно перебравший все темы для разговора, но так и не нашедший нужной, вдруг понял, что молчание Кеннета и не смущает вовсе. Он стоял рядом, прислонившись к стене и почти прикасаясь к Робу плечом, смотрел вверх (Хэлфорд подозревал, что на тот самый этаж) и думал о своём. Хэлфорд вздохнул и опустил голову, пытаясь унять бешено бьющее сердце – от волнения или чего ещё. Ему казалось, что в этой шумной тишине задворок Бирмингема Кен точно услышит это тяжёлое сердцебиение. 

– Ты странный парень, – сказал Кеннет совершено обыденно, словно сообщил, что сейчас дует южный ветер. Хэлфорд непонимающе посмотрел на него.   
– Для тебя каждый, кто не бухает, как чёрт, и не пытается затащить девку в кровать – странный?

Внезапно Кеннет резко отлип от стены. Его взгляд был направлен прямо на одиноко стоящий на парковке «форд тандерберд», и он, без объяснений, направился к нему. Ни минуты не сомневаясь, следует ли это делать, Роб направился за ним. 

– А это «ласточка» управляющего «Ньюхилла», Мика. Ты, наверное, видел это субтильное бледное существо. Да не о нём речь. – Кеннет ловко присел на корточки и вытащил из-под шины ключи. Роб начал подозревать, что ничего хорошего ждать не следует. – Он бы их еще к «дворникам» прицепил, ей-богу. Ну, чего стоишь? Поехали.   
– Пьяными и на чужой машине? – изогнул бровь Роб, скрестив руки на груди. Кеннет с насмешкой посмотрел на его позу.   
– Ну да. 

Роб до сих пор думал, что это шутка. Даже когда Кеннет залез в салон и припустил стекло на окне, всё равно не хотел верить в то, что Кеннет серьёзен. Кеннет смеялся и даже включил радио, настроенное на волну рокабилли. 

– Эй, красавица, подвезти? – не унимался Кеннет, в перерывах подпевания Биллу Хейли.   
– И меня ещё странным называешь, – смеялся Роб. – Пусти за руль.   
– Ща!   
– Эй, ты слишком пьяный, – сказал Хэлфорд. Он потянул на себя водительскую дверь и толкнул Кеннета к пассажирскому сидению. – Двигайся.   
– Иначе вызовешь полицию? – заинтересовался Кеннет, всё же послушно уступая место Робу. Хэлфорд улыбнулся.   
– Вызову.

Кеннет вёл себя, как самый последний пьяный свин; он довольно громко подпевал радио, постоянно лез на Роба и всё время указывал, куда ехать. Кеннет пытался откинуть крышу машину, и Хэлфорд, держа одну руку на руле, другой пытался остановить его, и все это вызывало у него не просто улыбку – неудержимый смех и приливы непонятного счастья. Они просто ехали по пустым улицам Бирмингема, следуя спутанным, но уверенным указаниям Даунинга, избегая заполненные и в этот час людьми и машинами места, и оказались за городом.

Кеннет выскочил из машины так быстро, что Роб испугался, как бы он не упал. Машина остановилась посреди степи, где ветер пробирал до костей, где не было видно ни одного деревца. И Роб, тоже вылезший из машины, хотел уже позвать его обратно, а потом поднял голову.

Он уже и успел забыть, каким бескрайне-звёздным может быть небо, как полная луна может бить своим серебристым светом глаза. В городах, где были многоэтажки, всего этого не увидишь так чётко, так ясно, до сбитого дыхания в груди и блестящих глаз.

– Я и не думал, что вспомню, как сюда проехать, – поёжился Кеннет, смотря вверх. – Когда я бы тут в прошлый раз, я был безбожно пьян… Как и сейчас.  
– А я не думал, что ты романтик, – ответил Хэлфорд. Кеннет опять поёжился, и Роб, не удержавшись, застегнул верхние пуговицы на его рубашке. Самое странное, что Кен даже не удивился.  
– А вдруг я маньяк, по ночам заманивающий своих жертв в пустынные места и… – На этих словах Кеннет, решивший отойти от него, пьяно запутался в ногах и осел на землю.  
– Очень устрашающе.

С запозданием Роб вспомнил, что оставил Маргарет в баре. На одно мгновение, чувствуя, что совесть упорно продолжает колоться, он даже подумал, что стоит вернуться обработано, но так и не вставший с травы Кеннет, задумчиво рассматривающий звёзды, полностью сбил его с мысли. Хэлфорд встал рядом с ним.   
Кеннет заговорил. Роб всё никак не мог сосредоточиться на словах, просто слушал его тихий низкий голос, смотрел на блестящие глаза и всё время указывающий на небо палец. 

– Ты разбираешься в созвездиях?   
– Да нихера, – радостно поделился Кеннет. – Просто нахожу узоры и соединяю их... Вот ты бы хотел родиться под созвездием вон той большой задницы?   
– Как ты умудрился задницу разглядеть? – недоверчиво сощурился Роб. – У тебя просто в глазах, наверно, двоится, пьянь.

Кеннет толкнул его под ноги, и Роб, не удержавшись, сел рядом с ним. Трава была мокрой, но вскакивать уже не было смысла.  
Кеннет поймал травинку и сжал между пальцами. Взгляд его голубых глаз был мутно-задумчивым, какой бывает только у до безобразия пьяных людей. Хэлфорд смотрел в эти голубые глаза, которые в освещении луны были чёрными, и силился сказать что-то, но ничего не приходило на ум. Кеннет перебирал травинку пальцами, иногда бросал косые взгляды на Хэлфорда, но молчал. 

– А ты видишь что-нибудь? – всё же прервал тишину он; травинка в его грубых пальцах разорвалась на две части, и он вздохнул.   
– В смысле? – озадачился Роб.   
– Ну, в том смысле... Я про звёзды. Люди же как-то разглядели этот кувшин, Большую Медведицу. Я, кстати, сейчас её вообще не вижу.   
– Я бы куда больше удивился, если б видел, – смотря на не проходящую пелену в его глазах, хмыкнул Роб.   
– Ты встречаешься с Мэгги? 

Хэлфорд немного помотал головой, пытаясь привыкнуть к его способности так спокойно прыгать с темы на тему.   
– Нет.   
– Хорошо, – тихо ответил Кеннет. Роб не устал уточнять, почему хорошо. – А теперь поехали домой.   
– Я стал соучастником по угону машины, выехал пьяным за город, чтобы посидеть двадцать минут в траве и посмотреть на звёзды? – почему-то совсем без злости спросил Хэлфорд. Кеннет посмотрел на него – и совершенно глупо и искренне улыбнулся.   
– Да, – пожал он плечами и медленно поднялся на ноги. – Ты же свободен послезавтра в полдень?   
– У меня занятия.   
– Значит, свободен, – фыркнул Кеннет и направился к машине. – Если что, можешь сваливать всю вину на меня. Хочешь, для убедительности свяжу тебя и брошу в багажник? Будешь жертвой, – мечтательно сказал он.   
– Отойди от руля, иначе в багажнике поедешь ты. 

Он в последний раз взглянул на невероятно звёздное небо и сел в салон машины, где Кеннет уже вовсю крутил радио. 

* * *

– Кого ты там рисуешь?

Маргарет, казалось, была непробиваемой. Отмахнулась от вялых извинений из-за того, что он бросил её одну, потом ещё и пригласила опять куда-то – Роб уже забыл, куда. Она опять сидела рядом с ним на психологии, и пыталась заглянуть в его белую тетрадку с рисунками и стихотворениями. 

– Кого рисуешь?   
– Блондинку, – дорисовав цветочек на рубашке, ответил Роб. – С голубыми глазами, – добавил он, мелко подписав под «блондинкой» «Кеннет».   
– Меня? – оживилась Маргарет.   
– Ты шатенка.   
– А могла быть блондинкой. Ну и чёрт с тобой, – поджала она губы и отвернулась. 

Роб долго смотрел на её спину, пытаясь переварить их диалог, а потом плюнул на это.   
На первом этаже, где Роб после этого искал нужную аудиторию, он увидел.... Кеннета. Кеннет, поправляя чехол с гитарой на спине, непринуждённо заигрывал с двумя второкурсницами, а когда увидел офигевшего Роба в конце коридора, радостно помахал ему рукой и, забыв про девушек, бросился к нему. 

– Пошли! – воскликнул он, схватив Роба за запястье и потащив за собой. Дар речи медленно возвращался к Робу.   
– Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? И отпусти, у меня сейчас история языка.   
– В прошлый раз ты сказал, что сегодня будешь свободен, – не отпуская его руки, ответил Кеннет. Хэлфорду надоело сопротивляться, и он просто шёл за Кеннетом. – Идём в парк, он тут недалеко.   
– Зачем? – устало спросил Хэлфорд.   
– А зачем тебе история языка? – улыбнулся Кеннет.

В парке было безлюдно – ну а что там делать в полдень в понедельник. Кеннет уверенно тащил его за собой, всё время поправляя сползающий чехол с гитарой; руки у него были крепкие и грубые, длинные пальцы – мозолистые, с всё время впивающимися в кожу ногтями. Достигнув цели (а именно – сомнительного вида лавки) он запрыгнул на неё прямо в обуви и сел на спинку. Роб стоял напротив него, скрестив руки на груди, и недовольно смотрел, ожидая дальнейшего. Кеннет аккуратно вытащил гитару и принялся что-то настраивать. 

– Сейчас слушать будешь, – голосом, не терпящим возражений, сказал он. Роб не стал уточнять, что именно он слушать будет, последний раз бросил взгляд на наручные часы, прикидывая, успеет ли он к началу пары, а потом Кен заиграл.

С сосредоточенным лицом, со сведёнными к переносице светлыми бровями, то быстро, то медленно перебирал струны пальцами, заточенными в крупные перстни. Роб оглянулся, боясь, что эту мелодию украдут чужие уши, потому что, какой бы смысл Кен сейчас в неё не вкладывал, он играл для него. Только для него.

Когда Кеннет закончил играть, ещё несколько мгновений смотрел на струны, сжимая в руках гриф, а потом выжидающе посмотрел на Роба.  
Роб, наоборот, опустил взгляд на струны, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Кеннету.

– На концерте вы её не играли, – сказал он неуверенно.  
– Ага. Новая. Правда, неделю уже не могу довести до ума, – подтвердил Кеннет и вытянул ноги. – Но тебе нравится?  
– Мне нравится.  
– Ну, тебе и The Ronettes нравятся, не стал бы я доверять твоему вкусу, – ответил Кеннет, но на его лице всё равно заиграла счастливая улыбка. – Кстати, про «ронеттс» мне рассказала Мэгги, храни Господь её и её болтливость… А ещё она сказала, что ты пел в церковном детском хоре. Правда? И ты носил эту белую простыню, когда пел?

Роб мрачно посмотрел на Кеннета и мысленно пообещал себе серьёзно поговорить с Маргарет.  
Впрочем, на Кеннета злиться было невозможно; он ловко слетел с лавки, обнял Роба за шею одной рукой и опять потянул куда-то. Хэлфорд послушно пошёл с ним, иногда с грустью отмечая, что чехол с гитарой довольно больно заряжает по лицу, сообщил об этом Кеннету несколько раз, но тот упорно игнорировал это.

– Значит, поёшь хорошо? – махнув девушке, выгуливающей собаку, поинтересовался Кеннет. Девушка закатила глаза и отвернулась.  
– Как Господь-Бог, – огрызнулся Хэлфорд. Кеннет заинтересовался и начал просить его спеть что-нибудь, всё так же продолжая на нём виснуть.  
Роб даже думать не хотел, почему человек, с которым он встречается второй раз в жизни, ведёт себя так, как будто они лучшие друзья. И, самое странное, его это ни капли не смущало.

Кеннет остановился посреди улицы так внезапно, что прикованный к нему его же рукой Роб едва не споткнулся. Он недовольно посмотрел на Кена, который оглядывался по сторонам. Хэлфорд устало вздохнул – за столь короткий промежуток времени он успел привыкнуть к этому.  
Кеннет потащил его за собой – опять, на этот раз совершенно неожиданно взяв за руку. Хэлфорд от удивления забыл поинтересоваться, куда он так целеустремлённо его ведёт, но этого и не потребовалось – они оказались в пустом переулке между двумя домами. Заметивший их серый кот начал тереться о ноги Кеннета, и тот, присев на корточки, начал гладить его.

– Давай если ты сейчас споёшь и мне понравится, то я бросаю «пристов», мы создаём группу с названием… Ну, название сам придумаешь, и будем гастролировать по миру, выступая в маленьких клубах?  
– Похоже на план для семейной жизни, – с подозрением заметил Роб, смотря, как кот падает на спину и подставляет Кеннету свой живот.  
– Не, Роб, прости, но жениться я на тебе не буду. Слишком молод. Да и ты не в моём вкусе, если честно.

Роб засмеялся.  
Он долго смотрел на разговаривающего с котом Кеннета, перебрал в голове все вспомнившиеся песни, а потом, прокашлявшись, запел.

Самое смешное, что половина слов вылетела из головы, и он отчаянно импровизировал, иногда попадая мимо рифмы, сбиваясь с ритма и изменяя песню до неузнаваемости. Ему было весело, и он посмотрел на Кеннета, ожидая увидеть, как тот смеётся, но тот с подозрительной серьёзностью смотрел на него, пропуская пальцы через серую шерсть кошки.  
Робу стало не по себе.

Он резко прекратил петь и оглянулся по сторонам. Серая кошка протяжно мяукнула и, увильнув от рук Кеннета, куда-то убежала. Сам Кен медленно поднялся и дотронулся до запястья Роба, словно прося посмотреть на него. Роб посмотрел.

– И ты собираешься стать учителем английского? – недоверчиво спросил Кеннет.  
– Буду распевать детишкам алфавит, – вяло пошутил Роб. – А что?  
– Талант пропадает! – драматично воскликнул Кеннет. Хэлфорд не сдержал смешка. – Я серьёзно, вообще-то, такое редко бывает. Жалко, что я встретил тебя только сейчас, когда в нашей группе уже есть постоянный вокалист.  
– Я бы всё равно не захотел связывать свою жизнь с музыкой, – отмахнулся Роб, пытаясь скрыть покрасневшее лицо.  
– Это тебе так кажется. Попробовав один раз, потом уже не сможешь остановиться, – фыркнул Кеннет.  
– Эту фразу ко всему можно отнести.

Кеннет пожал плечами. Он помахал рукой сидящей на мусорном баке серой кошке и направился к выходу из переулка. Роб автоматически пошёл за ним, нагоняя.

– Ты, кстати, подумай над названием группы, так, на всякий случай, – совершенно серьёзно сказал он. Засунул руку в карманы, вытащил мелочь и принялся отсчитывать её. – Мало ли как жизнь повернётся. Ни за что не поверю, что ты станешь учителем английского. А теперь беги на свою историю языка, и до встречи.

И он, как ни в чём не бывало, развернулся и направился к остановке, неизменно поправляя чехол с гитарой на плече. Роб провожал его взглядом, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта вообще происходит.

* * *

Он сам узнал у Маргарет его телефон, но вместе с ним получил предупреждение, что Кеннет делится на два состояния: Кеннет бухой и Кеннет где-то шляющийся, а, следовательно, не нужно было особо надеяться, что он ответит на звонки.  
Роб, почему-то, так и думал.

Первые дни он ждал до десяти гудков, потом – до семи, потом – до четырёх. На вопрос Роба к Маргарет о том, где сейчас вообще может находиться Кеннет, последовал ответ, что хоть в другом городе. Он, говорит, вообще непредсказуемый парень.

Вечер субботы выдался особо скучным, и Роб, почти забивший на Кеннета, набрал его номер. Четвёртый гудок прошёл, и Хэлфорд готов был бросить эту затею, но вдруг, на середине пятого гудка, он услышал хриплое мрачное «Алло».

– Алло? – от удивления у Роба пропали все заготовленные слова. – Кеннет?  
– Кеннет, – подтвердил голос, из которого начали уходить мрачные нотки. – Я как раз думал к тебе наведаться, Роб. Как там название для нашей группы?   
– Что-то случилась. – Роб не спрашивал – озвучивал факт. Кеннет тяжело вздохнул и опять прокашлялся. – Что именно?  
– Как ты догадался? – пробормотал он. – Впрочем, не важно. Ты прав. Ал, ну, наш вокалист, ушёл из группы, сукин он сын.  
Роб опять услышал кашель.  
– Ты простудился?  
– Можно и так сказать. Роб, я сейчас приду.  
– Не приходи, – вырвалось у Роба. – Ты же даже не знаешь, где я живу.  
– Я приду. Я знаю.

И бросил трубку.

Кто бы мог подумать, что с этим человеком будет так сложно. Роб понимал это – и всё равно к нему тянулся, ходил у входной двери, готовый рвануть её на себя при малейшем намёке на стук и прижать к себе кашляющего расстроенного Кеннета. Хэлфорд ругал себя, ругал Кеннета и Маргарет, но ничего не мог поделать – слишком сильная симпатия к Кену очень явно начинала перерастать в…

Неважно.  
Абсолютно неважно.

И всё равно рванул к двери, когда в неё постучались, постоял перед ней несколько секунд и потянул на себя.

Кеннет отсалютовал ему и, шмыгая носом, завалился в прихожую. Роб с облегчением вздохнул, увидев всё то же озорное оживление в голубых глазах и резкую быстроту движений, когда он дружески хлопал его по плечу.

– Я по тебе скучал, – признался Роб, и потом так резко закусил язык, что в глазах защипало. Кеннет недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся.   
– Скучать по такому скоту, как я, невозможно. Но если это правда, то я пытаюсь сейчас тебя не обнять. А теперь давай к делу – ты будешь петь с нами.  
– Не буду.  
– Роб…  
– Я не буду, Кен. Мне меньше, чем через полгода, диплом получать, да и свою мать до инфаркта я не хочу доводить. Я люблю музыку, люблю петь, но… не хочу из-за этого рушить свою жизнь.

Кеннет поморщился, и в его взгляде мелькнуло разочарование. Он облокотился о стенку, засунув руки в карманы джинс. Хэлфорд вздохнул, понимая, что если Кеннет начнёт уговаривать, то ему в момент станет всё равно и на диплом, и на свои принципы.  
Но Кеннет не стал. Он пожал плечами и сказал что-то вроде «я так и знал». Это, кажется, отдалось тупой болью где-то внутри, и Роб облокотился о стену напротив, прижимая пальцы к вискам. Кеннет долго сверлил его взглядом, а потом сказал:

– Но, будь моя воля, я бы никогда не позволил тебе потратить свою жизнь на это. Ты же… Помнишь, я говорил, что ты странный человек, Роб? Ты не странный. Ты необычный. Ты не учитель английского и не не сумевший найти нормальную работу кассир в забегаловке…  
– Не тебе решать. Ты не заставишь меня.  
– Нет, я тебя заставлю, – упрямо ответил Кеннет. – Тебе ведь даже не надо придумывать название группе – оно уже есть. Я не решаю за тебя – я показываю тебе дорогу к правильному решению.  
– Тебе откуда знать, какое из решений правильное?  
– Я же говорю – ты не учитель английского и не кассир. У тебя удивительный голос – я в жизни таких, честно, не встречал. Я вообще не встречал таких людей, как ты. И я вижу, что ты уже сомневаешься. С самого начала сомневаешься, а теперь всё сильней.

Робово «Как ты это делаешь, чёрт возьми?» прозвучало совсем неуверенно и очень тихо. Кеннет долго стоял и молчал, смотря на него, боясь спросить, что же это значит, но Роб сам пояснил ему, кивнув головой.

Облегчение и счастье в глазах Кеннета сказали о многом; он улыбнулся и закрыл лицо ладонями, медленно скатываясь спиной по стене. Роб несколько раз спросил, всё ли у него в порядке, но внятного ответа так и не получил.

– А вот сейчас я, честно, готов даже запланировать с тобой семейную жизнь, – глухо сказал Кеннет. – Хотя, думаю, практически так оно и будет.

«Judas Priest», – мысленно по слогам произнёс Роб и сел рядом с Кеннетом.

* * * 

Кеннет пришёл в восторг, когда увидел байк Роба.   
Сам Роб на этот мотоцикл копил так долго, что без раздумий вдарил по руке Кеннета потянувшейся к рулю. Даунинг обиженно посмотрел на него и скрестил руки на груди, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от байка. 

– Погонять, как я понял, не дашь.   
– Ты шутишь? – изогнул бровь Хэлфорд. – Этот мотоцикл дороже тебя стоит. Да и тебя, в принципе, тоже жалко будет. 

Судя по ухмылке и загоревшимся глазам Кеннета, эти слова не поумерили его пыл. Роб знал этот взгляд, он помнил, что за ним в прошлый раз последовал угон машины со стоянки бара, и поэтому предусмотрительно положил ключи обратно в карман своей куртки. 

– Даже не покатаешь? – продолжая улыбаться, спросил Даунинг. Хэлфорд тяжело вздохнул – Боже праведный, и этого человека он видит в (!) четвёртый раз в его жизни.   
– Тебе шестнадцать лет, что ли?   
– Сказал так, будто мои двадцать четыре года – приговор. А теперь седлай красавицу, или красавца, как ты её там называешь, а я сзади сяду.   
– Кен, я не... – начал было Роб, но наткнулся взглядом на сияющее уверенностью лицо Кена и махнул головой. – Каски нет. Штрафанут – будешь ты платить. 

Кеннет кивнул так спокойно и беспрекословно, что Роб сразу понял, что денег у этого сукиного сына с собой нет. 

Он повернул ключ в замке зажигания так осторожно, медленно, словно готовый в любой момент оттолкнуть от себя Кеннета, разбить его идеи об его же детский энтузиазм, и отогнать подальше от байка, но вместо этого, слушая, как зарычал двигатель, тяжело вздохнул. 

Кеннет что-то радостно воскликнул, и Роб, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. Он выехал на почти пустую трассу, обгоняя серебристый Мерседес. Ветер с силой бил в лицо, заставляя глаза слезиться, а в ушах закладывало от рёва мотора, но Роб всё равно любил эти моменты, когда он разрезал воздух.   
В следующее мгновение он еле сдержал крик из груди – руки Кеннета, вцепившиеся до этого в специальную ручку для пассажиров, сомкнулись на его животе. 

Несмотря на холодный встречный ветер, Роб почувствовал, что ему невыносимо жарко, а пальцы едва не отпустили руль; Кеннет же продолжал беззаботно выкрикивать бессвязные звуки.   
Хэлфорд ждал момент, когда его руки опять исчезнут, переставая сжимать железным обручем вокруг лёгких, и дадут наконец-то нормально вдохнуть, но Даунинг не спешил этого делать. 

И тогда Роб остановился. Свернул на обочину пустынной трассы, кажется, ведущей за город и резко откинул от себя руки притихшего Кеннета. Восторг в мгновение покинул его лицо, и он посмотрел на Роба с возмущённым недоумением. 

– Ты же знаешь, что это отвлекает водителя? – тяжело вздохнул Роб и закрыл покрасневшие щёки ладонями. Кеннет изогнул бровь.   
– Ну не. Я смотрел слишком много фильмов, чтобы понимать, что цепляться за впереди сидящую персону – удобнее и безопаснее всего, – хмыкнул он, так и не удосужившись слезть с мотоцикла. – Все девки так делают со своими парнями.   
– Ты не моя девка. Боже, да ты вообще не девка! – вздохнул Роб. 

Кеннет закатил глаза. Картинно так закатил, всем видом показывая, что думает о словах Роба. Хэлфорд раздражённо выдохнул и направился к мотоциклу, только для того, чтобы отвезти Кена и больше никогда никому не показывать свой байк. 

– Ты сложный, – поморщился Кеннет. Он встал из-за байка, и уже порядком поостывший Роб даже захотел попросить прощения, но не успел.

Кеннет, сохраняя совершенно невозмутимый вид, схватился за воротники его чёрной куртки и потянул на себя, заставляя нагнуться.  
И – поцеловал.

Не просто по-дружески прикоснулся к губам, а именно поцеловал – проталкивая свой язык ему в рот, ледяными ладонями перемещаясь от воротника к шее, заставив Роба неосознанно прижаться к нему ещё сильнее.  
И когда Роб, отбросивший недоумение на второй план и ответивший на поцелуй, собрался зарыть пальцы в волосы Кена, тот отстранился и рассмеялся.

Мимо проехала грузовая машина, своим грохотом заглушая слова Кена. Роб даже слушать его не хотел, боясь представить, что скрывается за этими действиями – Кеннет был просто безумцем. Он нервно выдохнул, смотря, как улыбка покидает лицо Кена, и тот осторожно хлопает его по плечу  
Первая мысль – сбросить это руку, сесть на мотоцикл и уехать, бросив тут одного. Пускай ловит попутку, поделом ему.   
Если он считает это смешным, то пусть знает, что нихера это не смешно.

– Теперь можно обнимать тебя за спину? – как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался Кеннет, и Роб опять едва не задохнулся от возмущения. – Если дашь ключи и разрешить порулить – обнимать меня можешь ты, – добавил он.  
– Тронешь меня – пешком пойдёшь, – резко ответил Роб.

Кен улыбнулся, соглашаясь.  
И всю оставшуюся дорогу обнимал его за спину.

* * * 

Кен завалился к нему ночью, пьяный, с гитарой наперевес и поздравил с юбилеем. 

– Каким юбилеем? – сонно заморгал Роб. 

Эту ночь он честно пообещал себе выспаться, потому что всю прошлую ночь он сидел за конспектами по этой глупой психологии и готовился к зачёту. Но Кеннет, как известно, слишком уж любил рушить планы. 

– Это наша пятая встреча! – заявил Кеннет, сметая со стола его тетради и усаживаясь на него сам, упорно игнорируя стоящий рядом диван. – Круглое число, всё-таки.   
– А, ну я вижу. Ты уже это отметил, – улыбнулся Роб и поправил сползающую футболку, в которой обычно спал. Даунинг рассмеялся и ткнул его в плечо. – А ко мне зачем пришёл-то?   
– Я не знаю. Захотел, – загадочно ответил Кен. 

Роб вздохнул, пытаясь понять, почему с ним так сложно.   
Он всё ещё помнил их поцелуй – и у него внутри всё в узел сжималось от осознания того, что это больше не повторится. Потому что Кен, пожалуй, самый непредсказуемый человек в жизни Роба.   
И ему это, чёрт возьми, нравилось. 

В то время как сам он (опять же, по его собственному мнению) был чрезвычайно скучным человеком. 

– Сделай что-нибудь безумное, – сжав руками столешницу, заулыбался Кен. Роб подумал, что тот читает мысли. – Я же вижу по твоим глазам, что ты хочешь выйти за рамки. Ты мечтаешь нарушить закон, не всегда юридический, а, скорее, закон человеческих моралей, слышал же про такую глупость?   
– Человеческих моралей?   
– О Роб, – наигранно воскликнул Кен, вставая со столешницы и становясь напротив него, – это грязный приём – переспрашивать, прекрасно при этом понимая, что я имел в виду. Сделай это, Роб.   
– Да что я должен сделать? – с лёгким раздражением спросил Хэлфорд. Для пьяного Даунинга, конечно, выйти за рамки легче простого. Да и для трезвого, пожалуй, тоже.   
– Что ты спрашиваешь? Делай! – воскликнул Кеннет. Слишком уверенная, слишком пьяная улыбка начинала раздражать. И Роб решился. 

Он, с силой впечатал его в край стола, опираясь на этот же стол по обеим сторонам от Кена, поцеловал его.   
Протолкнул язык в покорно открывшийся рот Кеннета, обвёл контур зубов, в то время как сам Даунинг – как же иногда хочется залезть к нему в голову и понять, что там творится – улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй и выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.   
И, Боже праведный, у него стоял. 

Роб испугался.   
Испугался, сам не зная чего. Резко отстранился, прикрывая глаза и боясь смотреть на Кена, ведь сам Кен уже давно перешёл за рамки человеческих законов и ничего не боялся, в то время, как Роб... Каждый раз не мог пересилить себя. И сейчас, чувствуя, что его собственный член наливается кровью, отступил на шаг, ожидая, что скажет или сделает Кен. 

На языке уже вертелись извинения, а стояк или сам пройдёт, или за дверью ванной как раз есть парочка журналов для этого – хотя, стоит, признать, Роб не часто к этому прибегал.   
Дыхание восстановится, сердце перестанет так быстро биться. Но как теперь смотреть в глаза Кеннету? 

– А дальше? – Его голос в этой давящей тишине прозвучал хрипло, и Роб поёжился, продолжая рассматривать пятна на полу. – Дальше ты вежливо попросишь меня уйти?   
– Можешь не уходить.   
– Могу и не уходить, но ты ведь хочешь этого. Потому что сейчас даже глаз не можешь поднять и посмотреть на меня – будто в чём-то виноват. 

Роб молчал.   
Кеннет вздохнул. 

– Я прям протрезвел, – устало заметил он. – Можно попросить тебя о дружеской услуге?   
Хэлфорд знал, что за этим ничего хорошего не последует.   
– Давай подрочим друг дру... Эй, не бейся, я ж не задницу тебе предлагаю подставить.   
– Ты ненормальный, Даунинг! – подытожил Роб. 

И Кен, показав ему язык, уверенно схватил гитару и направился к двери. 

– Я обиделся! – донеслось из коридора. 

И Роб, ощущая полную абсурдность ситуации, рассмеялся.

* * * 

Роб собирался съездить в Уолсолл к матери после рождественской сессии, и даже позвонил ей, предупреждая об этом, и купил билет. Правда, он забыл об одном обстоятельстве – о Кене, который так любил рушить планы.   
Оказывается, на 25 декабря Кеннет уже согласился на концерт в том самом несчастном «Ньюхилле» и только сейчас сообщил об этом Робу, добавив, что за это неплохо заплатят.   
Билет пришлось взять на другой день, а вот сказать маме о произошедшем Хэлфорд как-то не решился – будет ещё время. 

Зато он понял, что справлять Рождество будет не один, в тот момент, когда Кен притащил к НЕМУ в квартиру искусственную низкую ёлку, а на вопрос «Ты где её взял?», последовал скромный ответ «На медиатор Карлоса Сантаны выменял». 

Собственно, на этом вся подготовка к празднику закончилась. Они вдвоём скинулись на виски с водкой, еду, а Роб даже купил с последней стипендии подарок Кену. 

Хэлфорд совершенно упустил момент, когда Кеннет стал настолько близким ему человеком – хотя другом язык назвать не поворачивается. Какая-то передружба у них. Или недоотношения – ведь куда легче сохранять иллюзию какой бы то ни было дружбы, чем переходить на другой уровень.   
Роб же вообще боится выходить за любые рамки каких-либо законов. Ну, так Кеннет говорит. 

24 декабря, вереща о семейном празднике, Даунинг вскрыл консервированную банку с порезанными ананасами и достал вилку.

– Мы не сходим в церковь? – смотря, как Кен подцепил кусок ананаса, спросил Роб. Кеннет поморщился.   
– Только если в синагогу, – недовольно ответил он. 

Роб Рождество любил, с самого детства. До сих пор для него это оставалось чистым семейным праздником, исполнением мечты и возможностью начать с чистого листа, ведь буквально через неделю – новый год. Все двадцать пять лет жизни он справлял Рождество дома, в кругу семьи, а теперь вот сидит на своём раскладном диване возле ёлки, открывает бутылку виски и смотрит, как Кеннет ест ананасы. 

– Что насчёт твоей семьи?   
– Папа – алкаш, выгнал меня из дома, когда мне было 16. Мама тащит его на себе. Искренне надеюсь, что за это время она ещё никого не нарожала, – будничным тоном ответил Кен, протягивая ему вилку. Роб отказался. – Иногда появляется соблазн их навестить, но он быстро проходит. Моя семья – это группа. Йен – жена, а ты и Джон – сыновья-оболтусы, – хмыкнул Кен, забыв об ананасах, как только Роб разлил виски.   
– Я думал, я твоя жена, – вяло пошутил Роб. 

Кеннет, уже прикончивший свой стакан с виски, обнял его рукой за шею и, дыша алкоголем, чувственно поцеловал в висок.   
Роб рассмеялся. 

– Я согласен, – пафосно ответил он и отсалютовал Кену своим стаканом. 

Роб помнил, как впервые в жизни выпил виски, который обожег ему горло, как не обжигал даже самый горячий чай. Правда, ему тогда было всего пятнадцать и снесло его буквально в тот же момент – до сих пор помнит, как забирался к себе в комнату через окно и лежал с похмельем весь день, радуясь, что родители на работе.   
Сейчас же, почти не поморщивщись, ощутил себя закалённым шотландцем. 

Правда, снесло его опять почти сразу. 

Эту свою особенность уноситься от такого малого количества алкоголя он ненавидел, особенно смотря на Кеннета, которого хер чем возьмёшь. 

Почему-то хотелось пошутить на тему «Ты не воспользуешься моей беспомощностью?», но Роб, всё же, держался.   
Но в этот же момент он понял, что безумно хочет прикоснуться к Даунингу и, без лишних раздумий, обнял его. 

Кеннет напрягся. До этого сидя в расслабленной позе он вдруг замер. Роб со злорадством почувствовал неуверенность всегда уверенного Кеннета. 

– Я не пользуюсь чужой беспомощностью, – пошутил неозвученными словами Роба Кеннет.   
– Я просто нарушаю закон.   
– В пьяном виде – не считается. Я так не играю.   
– А тебе пьяным можно, – возмутился Роб. Кеннет хмыкнул.   
– А я даже в этой игре нарушаю правила. Но ты можешь сейчас наговорить мне любой херни – а я сделаю вид, чтоб забыл, потому что был пьян. А ты можешь оправдываться тем, что виски слишком крепкий.   
– Я хочу тебя, – совершенно серьёзно ответил Роб, и Кеннет тяжело выдохнул. – И с Рождеством. 

Роб и думать не мог, что Кеннет умеет так осторожно целоваться, не пытаясь с жестоким отчаянием впечатать в стену или прокусить губы; Хэлфорд не знал, что Кен умеет аккуратно убирать падающие на лицо светлые пряди и держать за красные из-за алкоголя щёки. 

– И тебя с Рождеством, – отстранившись, выдохнул Кеннет. – Спорим, вырубишься до часа? – ткнув его в плечо, внезапно весело спросил Кен.   
– Не вырублюсь, пока в этом доме есть ещё алкоголь, – уверенно заявил он. 

И уснул в половине первого.


End file.
